A Day in the Life of Jeremy
by Guardian Samuel
Summary: A one shot focused on a young boy named Jeremy, who through a turn of events came to serve Arceus, the God of Pokemon.


**A/N: Hey guys, something a little different this time. The idea for this story came about when I was joking around with my pal ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet. Whenever we talk we have our own little inside jokes and the idea kind of just started to grow and I found myself thinking _"I actually want to do this!"_ S, here it is! A Day in the Life of Jeremy! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A young boy strode along through the halls of an enormous palace. His black dress shoes echoed against the white marble with every step he took. He stopped for a moment and looked around trying to regain his bearings. He saw his objective and slightly sped up. The young boy stopped at a pair of large wooden double doors, much too large for someone of his size to open. He knocked firmly and awaited a response. A few seconds passed before the doors slowly opened. The young boy smiled and walked in briskly. A woman with white hair could be seen sitting at a wooden desk reading a letter. Her skin was lighter than that of his own, but it was flawless, appearing more to be silk than skin. He had never actually felt her skin, but the boy felt it would feel just as soft as it looked. Her eyes glowed like a star in the prime of its life. The young boy flinched as she focused her attention on him.<p>

"Jeremy, you're up early today. Didn't I give you the day off?" she asked in a soft voice.

Jeremy nodded.

"You did, but I thought I'd help you anyways." He replied looking down at the ground.

The woman smiled at him.

"It would be rude of me to deny your kindness. If you wish to help, could you take these letters and file them away. There's been a large influx of letters recently and it's been interfering with my other duties."

Jeremy stepped forward and began picking up the letters she had already read. A certain letter caught his attention. He paused as he read it. It was all written in crayon with a picture at the bottom. The contents of the letter consisted of a little girl asking when her mother was coming back. Jeremy frowned knowing the ultimate fate of the mother.

"Jeremy!"

"Yes?!" he yelped dropping the letter.

The woman glared at him and sighed taking on a more melancholy expression. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the side of the desk. She leaned down and picked up the letter giving it one more read before setting it in Jeremy's hand.

"Don't get too attached. You should know by now that-"

"You're not allowed to directly interfere with mortals." Jeremy said interrupting her.

The woman raised in eyebrow.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you ma'am!" He said quickly with a bow. "I'll go and file these right away."

Jeremy strode over to the double doors and slipped back into the hallway disappearing from the woman's sight. She sighed as a bright light began to shine a few meters from her desk. She noticed this rather quickly and turned her attention to it.

"Latios, what is so important that you should barge in uninvited."

"_I'm sorry, I just wished to make the final arrangements for the meeting."_

"There's more, is there not?"

Silence followed the question. The light floated there with no response. The woman waited patiently for the Eon to respond.

"_Arceus, I'm worried about the boy. I'm not sure if he's ready for this. Aren't we being selfish, making him the Chosen One? He's not even an adult yet! Shouldn't we at-"_

"Latios, I understand your concern, but this was decided long before you came to know him. It was his destiny the moment he was born. The process has already begun. The meeting will go as planned. All of the Legendaries will be present for it. I expect you see you there as well. It will do him some good to see a friendly face."

Latios was silent again. The ball of light disappeared a few minutes later without him saying anything else. Arceus sighed and leaned back into her chair. She closed her eyes telling herself she'd only take a short nap.

* * *

><p>"Arceus, I've finished filing those letters. Is there anything else I can-"<p>

Jeremy stopped talking when he noticed she was sleeping. He tiptoed his way over to the desk and pulled up a chair. He kept throwing cautious looks to her as he began reading the letters that were still left. Minutes soon became hours and before he knew it, night had fallen. Jeremy rubbed his eyes as he read the letters by candlelight. There was a large stack beside him consisting of letters he had already read. He noticed Arceus fidgeting slightly and watched her for a few seconds.

"_Is it even possible for the God of Pokemon to have nightmare?"_

As these thoughts ran through his head, he unconsciously walked around the desk and took off his jacket. He slowly laid the piece of clothing on her. The fidgeting stopped soon after and Jeremy smiled as he resumed his seat and continued reading. It wasn't long before his eyelids grew heavy.

Arceus' eyes slowly opened. She sat forward and stretched. Something fell off of her and she looked down to identify it. She saw a black jacket on the ground and picked it up.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this-"<p>

Then she saw Jeremy, head in arms, sleeping in a chair in front of her desk. He had a letter in his hands and a pile of them beside himself. Arceus smiled and walked over to the boy. She picked him up with little to no effort and exited the room. She carried him through the halls of the palace designed more or less for her godly form. She had few rooms scaled for a human, but had made recent additions after she had taken Jeremy in as a servant. It was also at this time she started experimenting with a human form. She knew it was uncomfortable for Jeremy, being in her presence when she was in her original form. As she thought about these things, the memory of when she took him in began to surface. Jeremy had lost both of his parents when he was young. He had no family to take him in and just as he was on the brink of death, she took pity on him and offered to save him so long as he promised to serve her. To her surprise, Jeremy agreed without hesitation. She still remembers his wonder when she first brought him to the palace. Arceus turned a corner and entered a room through a doorway for suited for Jeremy's human body.

It was a comfortable room with a fireplace crackling at the far end giving Arceus enough light to safely set him down into his bed. She hung his jacket up and pulled a blanket over him. Just as she was about to exit the room she heard something. It was almost inaudible, but it was just enough to where she heard it.

"Thank you."


End file.
